LUNA
by Azura Eve
Summary: Dulu Lay suka acara jalan-jalannya dengan Suho karena mereka hanya pergi berdua. Sekarang, jangan tanya. Ke mana-mana, Suho pasti selalu menyertakan Luna di sisinya. Lay gondok. Lay sirik. Lay ingin membumihanguskan Luna dari muka bumi! "Sekarang gampang saja, Suho. Kau pilih aku atau—?" — Yixing / SULAY/JOONXING. Fluff. AU. YAOI


_p/s: Please enjoy the fic and lemme sleep now, BBs. I think imma a half-die :(_

* * *

"Luna pasti suka datang ke sini…"

Lay berdeham, mengaduk makanan di mangkuknya tidak bernafsu. Selera makannya menguap sejak menit saat dirinya terjebak dalam momen-momen yang tidak menguntungkan bersama pacarnya. Pacarnya—laki-laki yang lebih pendek dari Lay dan duduk di seberang—kini sedang giat menyingkirkan sawi serta potongan jamur ke piring kecil.

Sekali lagi… Lay membuang napasnya lelah.

* * *

**LUNA**

**Charas;** Joonmyeon/Yixing  
**Genres; **Romance, Humor  
**Rating; **T

Ficlets | AU | PG-12

**warn(s);** kinda fluff!—weirdo—OOC

* * *

Suho melirik Lay sekilas, "_Wèishéme?_ Tidak suka makanannya?"

Yang ditanya melengos saja. Jawabnya, "Aku masih kenyang."

Namun Lay bukan tiba-tiba merasa kenyang atau tidak suka dengan makanannya, dia hanya kepikiran bagaimana baginya supaya bisa mengembalikan semangat harinya—yang secara tak sengaja dirusak Suho. Lagi-lagi acara kencan yang dia prediksi akan berjalan indah justru berakhir hanya dengan Suho yang mengajaknya makan siang di warung langganan mereka. Duduk pada bangku pesanan nomor 72, memesan tiga porsi mi bihun putih dan minuman pelengkap.

Jika ingin jujur, letak masalah Lay bukan pada Suho yang mentraktirnya di kedai pinggiran, tapi pada _'dia'_ yang lelaki itu bawa bersama mereka.

**_Luna—_**

Sejak bulan lalu, Suho mati-matian bertahan untuk tidak menemui _'si sial'_ itu. Ia menjanjikan Lay akan mengabaikan atau mencampakkan Luna apabila _dia_ mulai bertingkah di depan dirinya. Lebih-lebih, Lay sungguh mual akan triknya yang menyita perhatian pacarnya.

Bagaimana tingkah Luna saat ingin dilihat Suho, begitu manjanya Luna ketika sakit, dan Lay juga pernah mendapati Suho berbela-bela diri kehujanan demi menjemput Luna. Kalau saja Lay tega, dia pasti telah diam-diam menyekap Luna dan menukarnya dengan segepok uang seperti Nyonya Geum—calon—ibu mertuanya menukar barang rongsokan demi sekantung abu gosok.

Tetapi barangkali karena sesuatu dalam diri Suho sudah _gatal—_ingin mengerjai pacarnya, dia kembali memanas-manasi Lay dengan cara mengajak Luna bergabung dalam acara kencan mereka.

Luna menantinya dari kejauhan, berekspresi seperti _biasa_ ke arah Lay.

Suho datang tepat pada waktu bel pulang sekolah Lay berbunyi dan mereka bertiga langsung cabut bersama-sama.

_Ngebut_, pula.

Ogah-ogahan Lay menerima lemparan helm, mendudukkan bokongnya tenang di boncengan.

Luna ini menyusahkan. Lay makin membencinya. Jika bukan karena Suho memaksa—sambil mencengkeram lengannya, Lay bersumpah akan pulang naik bus ketimbang mesti gila-gilaan seperti waktu mereka bertiga mengalami kecelakaan.

* * *

Lay enggan mengingatnya, tetapi entah kenapa saat ini dia terus kepikiran tentang kecelakaan waktu itu. Kejadiannya sudah cukup lama memang, tapi sulit sekali bagi Lay untuk menghapus memori kurang menyenangkan itu dari kepalanya. Masih jelas, seakan-akan baru terjadi kemarin.

Kecelakaan tersebut adalah ambang batas Lay. Hari itu, Suho menjemputnya untuk makan malam dekat Menara Dingyuan. Hati Lay berbunga-bunga, dia telah mengenakan kemeja santai serta celana satin terbaiknya untuk kencan kali ini tapi sayang—Suho membawa _sosok lain_ bersamanya.

Kata Suho, namanya Luna.

_Body_-nya keren, dan penampilannya anggun. Lay agaknya tersaingi.

Memang, pertamanya Lay menolak mentah-mentah (Apa-apaan itu si oleng Suho? Mengajak yang lain ikut di acara kencan mereka berdua? Apa dia gila?!). Tapi entah mengapa Suho mudah sekali meluluhkan Lay dan membuatnya setuju. Mereka pergi bertiga.

Lay selalu percaya jika mematuhi peraturan lalu lintas, mereka akan selamat. Namun, Suho malah ugal-ugalan. Sebetulnya dia protes pada Suho tentang cara mengemudinya yang jauh dari kata aman. Pacarnya, yang memiliki senyum—kelewat—lebar itu selalu membuatnya hampir mati jantungan saat kedapatan menyalip truk-truk besar. Percuma, mau dikata apa sampai mulut Lay berbusa pun, Suho tetap melakukannya.

Tepat saat sebuah mobil bercat hitam menubruk bagian belakang dari motor yang mereka tumpangi, Suho menyesal karena tidak mendengarkan perkataan Lay. Kejadiannya cukup cepat; Suho terpental ke bahu jalan dan sempat mengalami patah tulang di bagian bahu, dia masuk rumah sakit selama kurang lebih seminggu. Lay cuma kebagian lecet-lecet, sementara Luna justru tak mengalami luka apapun—dia sempurna. Syok lantas melanda Suho, tapi entah karena hobi nekat atau otaknya yang bodoh, dia mengulanginya meski Lay mohon supaya meninggalkan cara _'ini' _(pulang boncengan bertiga _bareng_ Luna), dan pulang dengan wajar. Seperti teman-teman mereka yang lain yang naik bus.

* * *

Suho nampaknya tidak punya rasa kapok.

Luna, apalagi.

Lay memendam iri pada Luna karena dia mampu membuat Suho tersenyum lepas tanpa beban.

Laki-laki itu hanya menyengir konyol selama Lay mengeratkan pelukan di pinggangnya tadi siang. Luna menjerit-jerit, suaranya membelah angin. Beriringan dengan teriakan frustasi Lay, tentu. Ia kira Lay berteriak main-main seperti para mantan pacarnya—perempuan sebaya mereka—karena dibonceng oleh orang yang dia suka. Tapi Lay berteriak bukan karena hal itu, dia berteriak sebab benar-benar takut kejadian tempo lalu kembali terjadi.

Dari awal ia terus menganggap bahwa penyebab kecelakaan mereka adalah Luna.

Dia sudah tak tahan karena dia memang ada trauma—_dan perasaan yang membara di dada_.

Oke, kalian boleh menyimpulkan kalau Lay sedang kesal.

_Sangat _kesal!

"Bagaimana kalau malam nanti kita main ski di Sungai Yingtian saja, _Bǎobǎo?_ Kudengar permukaan sungai itu berubah menjadi lintasan panjang yang bisa dipakai seluncur…"

"_Ń,_" Lay mengangguk satu kali.

"_A,_ selesai makan kita mampir ke toko samping, membeli syal dan sarung tangan. Nanti biar kubelikan kau, mau?"

"_Ń_."

"_Hǎo ba_. _Ó,_ makan siang ini juga biar aku yang bayar, kau tak usah keluar sepeserpun, oke?" Dia berkedip. Lay tak mengubah sikapnya—masih dingin dan terkesan irit bicara.

_Mood _Lay memang kurang baik sejak awal, membuat Suho yang kira-kira sejam bersamanya ikut merasakan dampak. Hawa di sekitar diri Lay amat suram, tidak bisa dibaca. Tetapi, Suho tak suka diacuhkan—terlebih ketika dirinya sedang bercerita panjang lebar mengenai rencana kencan mereka nanti malam.

Omong-omong, ini malam Minggu. Dan biasanya malam Minggu selalu menjadi favorit Lay—momen yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu dalam seminggu. Karena pada malam itu Suho menjemputnya guna menghabiskan sisa malam sampai pagi, berdua. Suho akan ijin lebih dulu pada kakak laki-laki Lay (seseorang bernama Luhan yang Suho ragukan umurnya sudah masuk kepala tiga) untuk meminjam adiknya, berjanji akan mengembalikannya dengan utuh tanpa kurang apapun. Setelah siap, Lay segera diajak olehnya berkeliling kota. Hal itu menjadi salah satu alternatif yang paling Lay sukai—_dulu_.

Dulu Lay suka jalan-jalan dengan Suho karena mereka hanya berdua.

Sekarang, jangan tanya.

Ke mana-mana, Suho selalu menyertakan Luna di sisinya.

Lay gondok. Lay sirik. Lay ingin membumihanguskan Luna dari muka bumi.

Salahkan Luna yang menjadi dalang atas rasa _'trauma'_ Lay hingga kini.

Suho berhenti menyingkirkan jamur lalu meletakkan sumpitnya, "Daritadi aku dengar kau cuma menjawabku, _Ó, Ń, _atau _Ya_. Tak adakah kalimat lain yang lebih panjang yang bisa kau ucapkan darimu?" ujarnya, sedikit gerah.

Lay terpaksa mengikuti arah pandangan mata Suho, yang mana serasa menembusnya. "_Wǒ?_ Aku kurang tertarik. Barangkali Luna lebih tertarik dengan acaramu,"

"Kenapa Luna lagi?" Suho menautkan alisnya heran, "biasanya kau tak pernah protes kita mau melakukan apa, kan? Biasanya kau oke-oke saja…"

"_Méiguānxì!_ Cepat habiskan makananmu dan segera antar aku pulang,"

"Tidak bisa segampang itu, dong."

"Bisa. Aku capek, mau buru-buru sampai kasur terus tidur." Lay menyingkirkan peralatan makan yang terlihat tak disentuh itu ke sisi meja. Meraih tas sekolahnya, dan beranjak dari bangku. "Kalau kau tidak mau mengantarku juga tidak apa-apa, itu malah lebih baik. Aku bisa naik bus, _zàijiàn__〜_"

"_Luō? Luō?!_" Suho menarik pergelangan tangan kanannya, "mana bisa begitu? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Masa kita datang bertiga, pulang sendiri-sendiri, apa kata orang-orang yang lihat? Nanti disangka aku ini cowok melas yang diputus pacarnya gara-gara _gak _bisa traktir makanan enak, gitu? _A,_ mana bisa—mana bisa. Kau harus di sini sampai makananmu habis, terus kita ke toko buat beli syal."

"_Méi bànfǎ!_ Aku mau pulang sekarang," Lay tetap ngotot.

Pada akhirnya Suho mengalah dan meninggalkan porsinya di atas meja bersama beberapa lembar _yuan _ketimbang menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung di dalam warung. Lay masih mendumal entah apa, mulutnya komat-kamit aneh seraya kakinya menendang kerikil. Suho menariknya sampai ke tempat motornya diparkir. Sejak datang, Luna memang memutuskan untuk menjadi _pendengar yang baik_. Ia tak ingin dituduh sebagai perusak hubungan orang.

* * *

Suho merogoh saku, mengambil kunci dan dengan cepat memasukkannya ke slot. Saat Luna sudah siap dan Suho memakai helmnya dengan benar, dirinya dibuat tambah bingung dengan sikap kekanakan Lay. Pacarnya itu malah memanyunkan bibir. "Ayo buruan naik_._ Katamu mau cepat-cepat tidur?"

"Kan kubilang aku mau naik bus saja, aku _gak _mau bareng dia!" jawabnya, menunjuk Luna lewat dagunya, enggan.

"Apa bedanya?"

"Beda!"

"Kamu ada masalah apa, sih, sama Luna? Dari awal dia anteng, kamu cari-cari ribut. _Wèishéme?_ Aku tuh capek, Zhāng Yíxìng. Bisa _nggak _sih, _gak _kekanakan dan kita pulang _bareng-bareng_?"

Lay membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Kan, Suho terbukti lebih memihak Luna!

"Pokoknya masalah! Masalah _banget. _Aku _gak _mau _bareng_ Luna. Mending naik bus, kamu pulang berdua dia ya terserah. _Wǒ bùxiǎng yào! Diǎn_."

Suho melihat Lay tidak main-main sebab lelaki berperawakan kurus itu telah berada di halte seberang jalan untuk menyetop bus berikutnya. "_Wèi? Zěnmeliǎo?_" teriak Suho sembari dilanda heran.

"Aku _gak _mau pulang _bareng _Luna!" balas Lay juga berteriak. "Pokoknya _gak _mau."

Suho menghampirinya, mesin motornya dimatikan dan ia turun, menyeberang jalan dan menarik tangan Lay. Luna menunggu. "Kamu ini apa-apaan, ayo pulang sama aku, sama Luna. Orang-orang pada _ngeliatin _kita, nih. _Nggak _enak. Kamu kayak anak kecil, sih!"

Benar saja, perhatian orang di dalam kedai memang tidak tertuju pada mereka lagi tapi sebagai gantinya, mereka sekarang mendadak jadi tontonan menarik bagi para pengguna jalan serta pejalan kaki yang tak sengaja lewat di trotoar. Lay bahkan mencak-mencak begitu tahu bus terakhir yang lewat di daerah ini sudah habis dan barusan berangkat meninggalkan dia, meladeni pacar idiotnya yang _'tidak peka'_.

Lay membuang tautan lengan Suho keras, "Biar, aku anak kecil. Lah kamu apa? Orang yang _macarin _anak kecil, _lagian _aku _gak _minta kamu jemput aku, kok! Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kamu yang _ngotot _paksa-paksa ajak aku ke mari. Memangnya aku yang mau? _Pake _acara bawa-bawa Luna, lagi."

"_Bù,_ sekarang maumu apa? Apa salahnya tinggal diam lalu kau kuantar dengan aman sampai ke rumah?"

"Oke, oke. Tapi gendong aku,"

"_Yí?_"

"Gendong. Gendong aku sampai ke rumah, Luna-nya _biarin _pulang sendiri."

"Yang benar saja?! Kamu _nyuruh_ aku apa? _Ninggalin_ dia sendirian? Nanti kalau ada orang iseng, bawa kabur dia, atau ada bocah SMP _ngisengin _dia, _gimana_?"

"Kan! Bilang saja malas. Banyak alasan. Ya sudah, aku bisa pulang jalan kaki sendiri… Kau memang cintanya sama Luna…"

Suho kelabakan. "Yíxìng." panggilnya. "_Ài..._ _Wǒ qīn'ài de, _jangan _ngambek gitu_, dong…"

Lay memejamkan matanya dan membalikkan badan. "Apa lagi? Kau bahkan lebih mementingkan keselamatan Luna daripada perasaanku. Baik, kencani saja Luna! Kita bisa putus lalu kau bebas jalan dengannya!"

"_Ń?_"

"Sekarang gampang saja, _Suho._ **K****au pilih aku atau—**

Suho bersumpah dia akan jatuh dengan gerakan _slowmotion _dan membikin bunyi _gedubrak _yang sangat keras kalau saja di bawah tempatnya mendarat ada kaleng tempat sampah. Atau bila dia dapat, Suho mungkin akan mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup dalam tanah karena pernyataan Lay sungguh sangat konyol.

Senang mengetahui bahwa Lay yang selama ini sering dianggap acuh padanya, berbalik arah, bersikap kelewat manis dengan dua pipi yang merona merah. Uh, wow~

Suho bersumpah akan membopong Lay untuk dibawa ke kapel dan melancarkan janji hidup-mati melihat tingkahnya yang malu-malu kucing.

Bisa dibilang, Lay cemburu berat—tapi ini salah sasaran.

Sebab, Lay cemburu pada **Luna.**

**—****motormu?"**

Oh, apakah aku sudah bilang padamu jika Luna itu adalah nama motor Suho?

* * *

**END**

* * *

a/n: Okee ini SuLay khusus(?) buat ultahnya Suho, hwhwhwhw. Telat gak sih? Ini udah tengah malam, keknya udah ganti hari juga, taulah=_= ((intinya ini buat Suho #maksa)). Dan yaa, semangat buat OT-11 yang besok bakal ngadain konser pertama. Suho dkk, kalian pasti bisa!

Ini Az gak edit ulang soalnya kok aneh ye baca dialog antara Lay ama Suho wuakakaka #pea. Intinya Az harap yang baca ngerasa kehibur ama ini tulisan ;-; ((mudah-mudahan)) dan yang udah baca jangan lupa tinggalin kesan(?)nya yaaw :3

**_RnR please, BBs..  
_**


End file.
